


The Headlock Master

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Hatesex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brock says he wants Kevin's title. Kevin's pretty sure he wants something else.





	

Kevin Owens didn’t know how Brock Lesnar had found him, but given that it was lunchtime at Headquarters and they were both in their workout clothes a few hours before a house show, it wasn’t too shocking a feat. Brock towered over the brown-haired man, who didn’t stop eating his sandwich despite Brock’s threatening stance.

“I am gonna make you my bitch,” Brock announced.

Kevin’s eyebrows shot up. “Well alright,” he said. “I guess I’m a little surprised, but sure, give me a minute.”

Brock crossed his arms over his muscular chest. “Not tonight. Next Raw. A coward like you doesn’t have the balls to keep a championship for long, and I’m gonna be the one who takes it from you.”

There was a pause, then Kevin burst out laughing. He stood up, wiping his mouth on a napkin before turning to face Brock. “Seriously? Wrestling? Is that all you people fucking think about?” Kevin shook his head as he chuckled. He gathered up the trash from his meal and threw it out on his way towards the door. “Monday, whenever, I don’t even care,” he added. “I’ll even kick your ass in a dark match, Lesnar, you’re not laying a finger on my title.”

Brock frowned, stepping quickly to one side to block the exit. “What did you think I was – what do you mean?” he asked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “What I _mean_ is,” he said, talking in a sing-song, “that you can pry the Universal Championship from my cold dead hands, _Brock,_ and I’ll make _you_ my bitch whenever you want. Whenever you _beg_ me to.”

Brock’s eyes narrowed. Kevin took a step closer so his gut pressed against Brock’s, and wasn’t shy about leaning into the contact. He didn’t miss the way Brock’s breath hitched, or the way his pupils dilated.

These bodybuilders. No brains, buckets of testosterone. That was fine though.

“These uh, cold dead hands,” Brock said, not moving away from where Kevin was pressing against him. “Sounds like someone’s getting choked out. But you aren’t known for your submission moves.”

Kevin had to roll his eyes again, stepping back to lean against the table. “I’m _known_ for being the best fucking wrestler in the entire _universe,_ big guy, I think I can handle you for one bout.”

Brock took one of the chairs and propped it against the door, and then it was just the two of them, standing alone in a locked, empty lunchroom, sizing each other up like they were about to have a match.

“So is this what we’re gonna do? Me choking you out?” Kevin asked.

Brock cracked his neck. “I’d like to see you try.”

Kevin eyed him for another moment. It wasn’t a no. It was close to being the opposite of a no; not the words, but the way Brock kept standing there with his arms clasped behind his back, staring daggers down at him like they were actually talking about wrestling. Shit, maybe he thought they were and Kevin was going to find himself on the wrong end of a German suplex. But he didn’t think so. No, he didn’t think so.

Kevin walked slowly forward, letting a little of his champion swagger show. Make ‘em wait, take control. Oh yes, he would be taking control. Then, slowly, deliberately, he reached out and placed a hand flat on Brock’s collarbone. Not his neck, not exactly, his fingers weren’t quite wrapping around that windpipe just yet. But they could be, if he moved an inch. He pressed down hard, enough to rock a person back if they weren’t expecting it; Brock stood his ground.

This was going to be good.

Kevin let his hand stray down Brock’s body to his shorts. He tucked his fingers into the elastic waistband, pulled it out, and let it spring back into place with a snap. Brock didn’t wince.

“Take these off,” he said.

Kevin hung back, watching how readily Brock obeyed.

“Well?” challenged Brock. “I thought you were the one who wanted this.”

Kevin surged forward, getting his arms against Brock’s neck. Brock reacted, a fighter’s instinct, but Kevin was already behind him with the ghost of a headlock around the taller man.

The two stood for a few seconds, waiting to see if the other was going to take advantage in some way. Neither did. Match set, let the game begin. Kevin’s free hand pinched Brock’s nipple, and he could hear teeth grinding next to his head. The American was already at half-mast.

“Believe me, Lesnar,” he said into his ear, “you want it too. Otherwise you wouldn’t have walked into an empty room with a guy you know could kick your ass.”

Brock grunted with offence, but Kevin wrapped a hand around his cock and the grunt turned to a moan. He couldn’t help but smirk, feeling Brock’s shoulders sagging under his arms as the taller man melted with arousal. _Good._ With the arm he had still around Brock’s neck, Kevin took a moment to enjoy the rough feel of beard stubble, and then squeezed. Brock made a choking sound as the air was crushed from his windpipe. His hands scrabbled upwards, and Kevin prepared to release the hold.

Brock’s hands passed over Kevin’s arms entirely, grabbing at Kevin’s short hair and _pulling._

“Son of a-” Kevin hissed, speeding up his hand around Brock’s cock. That’d show him.

Brock let out a surprised sob, tugging more urgently very soon. “I’m – _fuck_ , I’m-”

That hadn’t taken long at all. And Kevin himself was hard now, from Brock’s bare ass rubbing and thrusting back into his crotch for the last five minutes. He released Brock entirely, shaking his hair free of his grasp.

“I think I’ve been pretty nice to you just now,” he said. “So, Lesnar, how about getting on your knees and doing something nice for me?”

Brock had stumbled forward to brace himself on the table as he caught his breath, a drop of precome glistening where it had fallen on the smooth plastic surface.

“Well?” Kevin said, tugging his pants down and jerking himself lazily. “We don’t have all day, you know.”

Brock turned and looked Kevin up and down one last time, as though trying to make sure this wasn’t some kind of trick, though what fucking trick that would be Kevin had no fucking clue, didn’t care at all really because a moment later Brock had dropped to his knees and sucked Kevin’s head into his mouth. _Fuck_ , that was nice. He pulled his and away and let Brock take him deeper, building a rhythm that was far more adept than anything Kevin would have expected from him.

He looked down at Brock’s mouth around his cock. It was good, it was very good, but it wasn’t quite _enough_. Reaching down, he brushed the blond hair back on Brock’s head, showing his face better, and with the other hand, plugged Brock’s nose.

Brock immediately choked and sputtered, trying to inhale through a mouth that was already full. His hands tightened and shook around the back of Kevin’s thighs, though whether from anger or surprise or hatred, Kevin couldn’t tell.

Brock pulled off him, panting through his open mouth as he glared up at the Canadian. He didn’t make a single move to pull Kevin’s hand away though, and that mere thought had Kevin feeling dizzy with arousal and power in a way that was new to him. Once he’d caught his breath, Brock sat up on his knees again and swallowed Kevin down.

 _Holy fucking shit._ He swallowed him down all the way to the base. His neatly trimmed beard scratched against Kevin’s balls and it was the best fucking thing he’d ever felt in his life. Kevin actually had to release him, needed both hands to support himself on Brock’s thick shoulders, because _fuck._

Brock smirked around him, huffing smugly which felt _even fucking better_ , so good Kevin almost hated him for it. He still needed the time to get his bearings though, and was pinned against the wall by Brock’s mouth as Brock licked his way up and down the shaft, relishing his freedom of movement.

Kevin wouldn’t stand for the smugness. Brock kept glancing up at him like he _knew_ he was making Kevin lose control. He simply couldn’t allow it. Once the world stopped spinning and Kevin’s legs felt a little more stable, he reached out and blocked Brock’s nose once again. This time, Brock was prepared for it. He took Kevin all the way again, fucking beard brushing his thighs, and held him there, swallowing around Kevin’s cock and it was heaven. He slowly built up a rhythm and Jesus Christ, it might have actually been the best blowjob of Kevin’s entire fucking life.

He could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He grabbed one of Brock’s hands from where Brock was holding him in place, and pushed it downwards off his body.

“Touch yourself,” Kevin ordered. “I want you to get yourself off.”

Brock looked surprised, but obeyed. And soon, _yes,_ that was what Kevin was looking for, that small grunt in the middle of the sucking and slurping noises that had been the main sounds in this otherwise silent room. Brock’s technique began to deteriorate, get sloppy and messy, and it was exactly what Kevin had hoped for. His pattern of sucking up and down the shaft a few times, pulling off for a gulp of air, and then returning, became stuttered; he would forget to break for air, gasping and gagging around Kevin’s dick, or he’d forget to move his head entirely and spend a full minute sucking on only the head like it was keeping him alive. He was falling apart before Kevin’s very eyes, in front of Kevin, _because of_ Kevin, and it was entrancing, and it was fucking amazing.

When Brock got close enough to the end that he came up for air and forgot to return to Kevin’s cock at all, Kevin took his head in his spare hand and guided it back, both breathing heavy, both with eyes losing focus. He thrust as deep as he could once, twice, three times, it was so fucking good, before releasing Brock entirely to grab himself with both hands. Brock gasped for air gratefully, eyes falling shut as he leant forward, _so good_ , and Kevin came into his open mouth harder than he’d ever come in his life.

He fell to his knees, hanging onto one of Brock’s shoulders to be sure he didn’t fall over entirely. There was come dribbling down over Brock’s beard on one side; Kevin licked it up, the blond hairs rough and sour against his tongue.

He shuffled down lower, and Brock’s hips actually jerked forward like he thought Kevin was going to suck him off. Yeah fucking right. He was actually reaching forward to wrap a hand around Brock’s own, helping him jerk himself. His other hand cupped Brock’s balls, rolling them and pressing hard into his taint, not quite teasing his sensitive ass.

Brock whimpered.

“You’ve been so good,” Kevin crooned. “Taking my cock like that. Such a good boy, Brock, so _obedient._ ”

He knew Brock must hate it, knew _he_ would hate hearing anything like that, but Kevin moved their entwined hands faster. If Brock could even hear him, he wasn’t in any state to respond.

He stopped the movements of the hands on Brock’s cock, smirking when Brock whined. “Go on, what do you say?” Kevin asked, still massaging Brock’s balls. He was being gentle, but it still made the blond’s breath jump and hitch. “Tell me what you want, Brock. What you _need._ Beg.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Brock spat, voice wrecked. “Please, _thank you_ , please-”

That had been all Kevin was looking for, really, the desperation. He pressed his face against Brock’s sweaty temple, felt the pulse racing under his lips.

“ _Good boy,_ ” he whispered, and shifted his hand off Brock’s, holding the head of his cock while Brock worked the shaft and _moaned_ , arm moving faster and faster as Brock kept whispering _good boy, you loved having my dick down your throat, maybe I should fuck your face next time_. Then Kevin _twisted_ his hand and Brock was coming, gasping wetly into Kevin’s shoulder, mouth still wet with come and drool.

“Thank you,” Brock mumbled.

Kevin smeared the come down Brock’s chest, over the ugly tattoo.

“Go take a shower, that’s disgusting,” Kevin told him. “And you’re still not getting my title on Monday.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because my friend is a bad influence and I can't say no to them and their love of Beard Brock


End file.
